good_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines (born August 31, 1999,5 minutes before Dipper Pines) is one of the two main protagonists of the series. She is a 12-year-old girl spending the summer with her Great Uncle Stanin Gravity Falls, Oregon, where she and her brother frequently encounter the supernatural. She takes a much less serious approach to life than her twin brother as she navigates her way around odd, new surroundings. Mabel was born on August 31, 1999,.According to her, her first word was "unicorn."She claims to have shown a "natural gift" for art since she was two years old.She and Dipper were raised nonreligious, but celebrate all holidays at her insistence. Since the age of three, Mabel has celebrated Halloween in Piedmont with Dipper Pines. At age nine, she won a mini-golf tournament and from then on she has been amazing at it. Sometime early during the month of June, Mabel and her twin brother, Dipper, were sent from Piedmont, California6 to the small, sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit their great uncle, Grunkle Stan. Mabel believes that this is her "chance to have an epic summer romance," and shows her boy-crazy obsession when she tries to date many local boys before agreeing to date a very mysterious character, who says he is a teenage boy named Norman, in the half hour Dipper left to hang signs for the Mystery Shack. Little does she know that "he" is actually a group of gnomes, posing as a teenage boy. The gnomes ask her to be their queen and try to kidnap her when she refuses. Dipper aids in Mabel's escape and brings her back to the Mystery Shack on a golf cart. Mabel then defeats the gnomes by using a leaf blower. Stan allows them to take one thing from the Mystery Shack for free, and Mabel decides on a grappling hook,despite her Grunkle's suggestion of a doll. Though it is not really told when this happened, Mabel and Dipper helped Stan make counterfeit money. From the context, it's implied that they got arrested and spent some time in a cold jail cell. On a second attempt to create family bonds, Mabel and Dipper get into Stan's car blindfolded and Stan drives them to the local lake to go fishing with him as a family bonding day. When she hears that there is a monster in the lake named the Gobblewonker, she and Dipper want to find it and get the proof after hearing about a contest awarding money if they find proof of a mythical creature. Mabel wants to discover it so she can buy a giant hamster ball to roll around in. They ditch Stan and go with Soos to find the monster. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be an old man in a robot, looking for attention. Feeling guilty for ditching their uncle, Mabel and Dipper soon go back to Stan to have their family bonding time. Gallery *See Mabel Pines/Gallery. Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters with brown hair